<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate times call for desperate measures by Hyfriancarousel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936219">Desperate times call for desperate measures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel'>Hyfriancarousel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red shoes month 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Inspired by Art, Magic, Magic Store, Pendants, Pirates, Stealing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds a way to outwit his curse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red shoes month 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate times call for desperate measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't steal it. He was borrowing it.</p><p>A pendant.</p><p>A glint of red spread to Merlin's hand in the sun. The pendant had a gemstone on it. Its ruby was very lovely to look at. And very useful.</p><p>With this, he could finally become someone worth looking at again.</p><p>He put it on.</p><p>A flurry of sparkles spread out around his body, covering him with magic. He shook them off, looking at himself from the reflective surface of the pendant.</p><p>Brown, flowy hair, yet somehow short. His nose, his chin, even his voice was different, more low-pitched.</p><p>It wasn’t him, but it was handsome.</p><p>Now that is some serious magic.</p><p>He went back to Golden Goose. Throughout the passing year, no one had really given him any attention thanks to the curse. Now he could already see people doing double-takes. </p><p>Like they were supposed to. He WAS handsome, after all. It was only logical, right?</p><p>It feels good to be seen, to be heard again.</p><p>However, there was only so much he could do by himself, so it was back to Risky rock. There was no way his kingdom would believe this completely different looking man to be their lost prince. And taking the pendant off would just take him back to square one.</p><p>Being handsome or known, what was more important? </p><p>Being handsome. Definitely.</p><p>He pulled open the door as dramatically as possible. Jack and Arthur faced him with puzzled looks. Merlin simply smiled and sauntered in.</p><p>"Who are you supposed to be?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"It's me, Merlin!" </p><p>He raised his leg on the chair now much too small for him to sit on.</p><p>Jack swirled his tea with his spoon once. He raised his left eyebrow.</p><p>"It's true!” Merlin fixed his pose. “I found a pendant that made me handsome again." </p><p>Arthur looked at him all around, keeping his hand on his chin.</p><p>"But you don't look like Merlin,” He said.</p><p>Merlin sighed. Of course, they can’t tell it’s him either! He doesn’t have much in common with his actual form right now.</p><p>"Ugh, fine, I'll just show you."</p><p>He placed his leg back down on the ground, so he wouldn't fall. He grabbed on the pendant and yanked it.</p><p>It didn't come off.</p><p>“...Just give me a second,” He said.</p><p>He tried to see if there was a lock. No. He can't pull it over his head, it's too small. He started to yank it.</p><p>"Come…off…you…stupid…pendant!”</p><p>The duo watched on, with both concern and doubt. Jack flicked his hand.</p><p>"Arthur, could you-?"</p><p>Arthur stood up.</p><p>"I'm on it."</p><p>He walked up to Merlin and grabbed him from the ground.</p><p>"Hey!" Merlin started to kick the air.</p><p>Wait, they were going to throw him out? But he didn’t have anywhere to go!</p><p>“GUYS, IT'S ME! I'M SERIOUS!” He yelled, “The pendant's stuck, I can't turn back!”</p><p>Jack looked at his face.</p><p>“…You mean you look different?”</p><p>“Yes!” Merlin nodded furiously. “The pendant changed me! Please believe me, I don't want to deal with being thrown out!”</p><p>Jack kept stirring his tea.</p><p>“We let you on a trip for a day, and you managed to get double cursed?” He said.</p><p>Well, that was harsh. Merlin didn’t get cursed. At least he thought he hadn’t.</p><p>Jack sighed.</p><p>“...I can’t take that look. We'll give you a chance." He pointed his spoon at Merlin. “Arthur, let him down.”</p><p>Arthur just let him fall without much regard for his safety. Not that it would be different from usual, but it felt more insensitive. Merlin got up on his feet and dusted himself off. Jack walked next to Arthur.</p><p>"Now, do something Merlin-like," He said.</p><p>“Uhh...um, oh!” Merlin crossed his arms. “You just got Merlined!”</p><p>Arthur grimaced. Jack simply kept stirring his tea.</p><p>“…Everyone's heard that awful catchphrase,” He took a sip of it, finally. “Try something else.”</p><p>Well, that stung. It wasn’t THAT awful. Maybe he overused it sometimes, but…Back to the point, Merlin. Focus. Something else that’d prove you are you. He tapped the side of his head gently.</p><p>“…I have a book of love spells on the highest shelf in my room.”</p><p>Arthur scoffed.</p><p>“Specific, but Merlin also has a window in his room…”</p><p>Jack shrugged.</p><p>“You could have easily just seen it.”</p><p>Well, this was harder than he thought. Since when did his friends become so precise about people? The curse really took a toll on all of them.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>One more try.<br/>
Arthur stroked his chin as he thought, before quickly piping up.</p><p>“Try something only the F7 would know about Merlin!”</p><p>“Uuuhhhhh…I..." Merlin started. Wow, he really had to go to his insecurities, didn’t he? But he hated talking about them! But the Jack and Arthur won’t believe him otherwise.</p><p>“I’m...” </p><p>"Give him a Talisman,” Jack cut him off. “Let’s see you do Merlin’s famous magic.”</p><p>Right! Magic! Of course! Merlin sighed mentally from relief.</p><p>Arthur gave him an empty piece of paper, the very same ones he used to make talismans.</p><p>“Now, do what Merlin does!” Arthur pointed at him.</p><p>Merlin scribbled on the talisman, and threw it at the two of his friends, electrocuting Arthur.</p><p>“Why me?!”</p><p>Merlin shrugged as if innocent.</p><p>“You were closer.”</p><p>Arthur shook himself free of the sparks as Jack turned his head to look at Merlin.</p><p>“...It IS you,” He walked closer. “What…exactly happened?”</p><p>See this pendant? It's magic. Thanks to it, I look like this.</p><p>Wait, I never asked.</p><p>Merlin, where DID you get that pendant?</p><p>Uh…</p><p>“Merlin. What did you do?”</p><p>“I…might have...maybe...perhaps…by small chance...stolen...it?”</p><p>Collective gasp. </p><p>“Merlin! I can't believe you!” Jack threw the spoon at him.</p><p>Merlin caught it, pointing it back.</p><p>“I was desperate!”</p><p>“We all are!” Arthur cut in. “But even then we shouldn't resort to thievery! You're a criminal, Merlin!”</p><p>Well, that didn’t feel too good. Merlin pressed his hand against his cheek. Well, not HIS hand. He looked at himself, this form that wasn’t him. Familiar, but not even close. He messed up.</p><p>He should probably go to apologize. And pay for the pendant.</p><p>Not that he’d even want it anyway.</p><p>"Rubies only break thanks to force or heat," Jack said, "but neither of those can really be applied because it's around your neck. How do we take the necklace off?" </p><p>Arthur tried to think.</p><p>"Maybe we can cut the chain?” He said.</p><p>Merlin looked at his two smaller friends.</p><p>"We can think about that later." He took the red gem into his hand. "I need to go...pay for this."</p><p>His reflection stared back with woe. He simply let the ruby drop back into place.</p><p>So by evening, almost turning to night, Merlin returned to the place he had left much earlier that day.</p><p>Being handsome or known, what was more important?</p><p>Being known. What was he without himself?</p><p>A house, filled to the brim with objects many would dread to see. Mysterious books with blank covers, hats covered in feathers, even a human skull. Why this place was located near Golden Goose was anyone’s guess.</p><p>Well, it was clear why it wasn’t in town.</p><p>“You stole from this place?!” Arthur managed to turn his words into whispers.</p><p>Merlin sighed once again, making sure the back of gold was still located near his hip. Jack stared at him.</p><p>“Should we call the shopkeep?”</p><p>“No, we don’t! Maybe I can just leave the gold here.”</p><p>Arthur looked around at the shelves and piles of oddities. Only rattling of bones was missing from this place’s ambience. He spotted an empty mannequin, but it was meant for displaying necklaces. Behind it was a painting of a man.</p><p>The form Merlin had now gotten.</p><p>Merlin untied the bag of gold, holding it in his hands.</p><p>“I should have just done this from the start.”</p><p>“Yes, you should have.”</p><p>Jack nodded next to him, but began to shudder. That voice didn’t come from him or Arthur.</p><p>The shopkeeper stood behind their desk, now right in front of them. Even though Merlin was certain they had not been there a second ago.</p><p>“Looks like you’re back from the dead, captain.” They said.</p><p>Merlin blinked. He tried to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“Captain?” He shifted the bag in his hands.</p><p>The shopkeeper crossed their arms and blew air out of their mouth.</p><p>“Just give me the money.”</p><p>Merlin handed the gold over with a flow of apologies.</p><p>As the bag left his hand, the chain of the pendant came apart as if there was a lock on it and dropped from his neck. He immediately shifted back into his short, cursed form. Merlin stared at his now green hands before catching the pendant quickly. He didn’t really have time to think about it.</p><p>Jack’s eyes widened.</p><p>The shopkeeper just checked the bag and placed it under the desk.</p><p>Merlin stared forward before shaking his head. What was that?</p><p>“I’m back?” He kept looking at his hands.</p><p>“Of course you are,” The shopkeeper yawned. “That’s what happens when you pay instead of stealing.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t make sense!”</p><p>The shopkeeper pointed behind them, towards the painting behind the empty necklace holder.</p><p>“Stealing is for thieves and pirates.”</p><p>Merlin tilted his head. He faced the shopkeeper, but they were gone. Of course they were.</p><p>The trio left the shop. Merlin kicked a pebble out of his way. Not sure what he was feeling, but it was a lot. Guilt. Shame. Probably both.</p><p>“For a pirate’s pendant, it is quite charming,” Jack walked next to him.</p><p>Merlin held the pendant in his hand, watching it glimmer in the night.</p><p>“I don’t really want it anymore.” He held it up towards the sky.</p><p>Arthur stroked his chin.</p><p>“You could give it to Hans,” He said.</p><p>“Very true,” Jack replied. “It would fit him, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Merlin stared at the rouge glow, wondering as well. If Hans wanted it, he’d gladly give it away. Perhaps it would just be a normal necklace.</p><p>A gift is much different from stealing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 14: Body swap of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) Red shoes prompt month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>